One of the problems associated with patient feeding, whether enteral or parenteral feeding, is the unintentional disconnect of the feeding supply tube from the connector of an enteral or parenteral feeding tube.
This invention provides a retaining device for preventing the unintentional disconnect of a feeding solution supply tube from the connector of a feeding tube by providing a flexible locking strap on the connector, wherein the strap has an opening in which the supply tube is removably secured to prevent unintentional disconnect of the supply tube from the connector.
The connector may be a commercial single-port connector device which provides retention of the union between the female connector part on the feeding tube, and a male (luer) dispensing tip on the supply tube. The retaining device may also contain a plug normally used for stoppering the port of the connector.